


Я напишу книгу (и назову в твою честь одного из героев)

by jamie_lee



Category: Love Actually (2003), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Retelling, Romance, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Нельса <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Я напишу книгу (и назову в твою честь одного из героев)

**Author's Note:**

> для Нельса <3

Снова один. Отлично.   
Лидия решила долго не тянуть - решение вернуться к Джексону далось ей настолько легко, что было ясно - первая влюбленность не проходит вот так даром, даже если ненароком угораздило влюбиться в Уиттмора.  
Скотт завалился к нему в тот же день, наплевав на привычный уже Стайлзу эгоизм, и предложил отправиться в ближайший бар и надраться до полной отключки. Стайлз не был уверен, надоумила ли его на это умница Эллисон, но другу все равно был благодарен. Вместо бара они засели у Стайлза дома, как делали это в школе, до появления "личной жизни" у обоих, заказали пиццы и всю ночь рубились в приставку, которую Стайлз бережно хранил на верхней полке чулана. Скотт ничего не спрашивал, и Стайлз был благодарен ему за это.  
Именно той ночью было принято решение отправиться во Францию и поработать над книгой, благо, у Стайлза обнаружилось слишком много свободного времени всего за месяц до Рождества.

* * *

\- Дженим, - тепло приветствовала его хозяйка Кларисса, и настоящее имя перекатывалось на ее языке на удивление правильно. Вероятно, она единственная вне его семьи могла произнести его имя так, что Стайлзу сразу хотелось отозваться, а не сделать вид, что он не знает, о ком идет речь. - Снова с невестой?  
\- Боюсь, без нее, - Стайлз неловко пожал плечами, потому что обсуждать уход Лидии все еще не хотелось. - Для разнообразия приехал именно поработать.  
Его внимание привлек парень - или мужчина? Стайлз не был уверен, как правильно называть кого-то, явно старше его двадцати трех лет - стоящий рядом с машиной Клариссы и явно не знавший, куда себя деть. Хозяйка проследила за взглядом Стайлза и охнула.  
\- Точно, я же привезла тебе помощника. Это Дерек, - парень, услышав свое имя, подошел и протянул руку в приветственном жесте. - Дерек не говорит по-английски. И по-французски точно, что вас роднит.  
Стайлз немного неловко рассмеялся, потому что Дерек наблюдал за ним, чуть нахмурившись, и серьезно, что взрослый привлекательный парень может делать в роли чьего-либо помощника?  
\- Он помогает матери, - словно прочитав его мысли, пояснила Кларисса. - Очень хороший молодой человек, правда, немногословный.  
Дерек, словно осознав, что они говорят о нем, улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, и у Стайлза в животе приятно похолодело, как бывало давно, когда Лидия впервые согласилась пойти с ним на свидание. Понадобилось всего лишь два месяца упрашиваний.  
\- Если тебе не трудно, будешь отвозить его домой, Дженим?  
\- Я и Джесси в полном его распоряжении, - клятвенно заверил Стайлз и прижал руку к груди. - Все будет хорошо, Кларисса, большие мальчики найдут общий язык.  
Дерек закатил глаза, словно понял его слова, и тихонько покачал головой. Возможно, его просто удивляла разговорчивость Стайлза.

* * *

Этим же вечером Стайлз вез Дерека в указанное Клариссой место и старался заполнить тишину своим голосом. Потому что, пусть Джесси и казалась слишком маленькой для широких плеч Дерека, внутри оставалось слишком много место.  
\- Вообще, меня зовут Стайлз. Нет, Дженим, конечно, но Стайлз мне нравится больше. Привычнее. Я люблю имя Стайлз. Разве Дерек это португальское имя?  
Дерек поглядел на него, чуть приподняв брови, и его вид словно говорил "не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты, но продолжай".  
Стайлз знал, что он забавный. Это, на его взгляд, было одной из главных причин, по которым Лидия все же сменила гнев на милость.  
\- Нет, имя Дерек тебе идет. Лучше, чем Хуан. Хотя не уверен, что Хуан португальское имя. Сделай вид, что я этого не говорил.  
Теперь брови Дерека поползли вверх, что явно выдавало удивление. О Господи, Стайлз чувствовал себя глупо.  
\- Я пару раз смотрел футбол. Матчи, точнее, там играла Португалия. Не могу сказать, что досмотрел хоть один до конца, но это было довольно впечатляеще.  
Дерек не выглядел заинтересованным в попытках поддержать беседу, да и впрочем, что он мог ему сказать в ответ? Стайлз ему сейчас хоть любовные сонеты по памяти мог рассказывать, Дерек бы не прореагировал должным образом.  
Поэтому Стайлз решил, что с разговором вполне можно заканчивать.  
\- Не представляю, почему у меня сейчас в голове вертится Кэти Перри. Ну знаешь, - Стайлз довольно фальшиво протянул: - я поцеловал девушку, и мне понравилось, надеюсь, мой парень не против.  
Дерек издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий сдерживаемый смешок, и Стайлз замолчал, почувствовав, как краска заливает лицо.  
Да что же с ним такое. 

* * *

Дерек больше играл роль няньки - собирал со стола кружки с давно остывшим кофе, выпроваживал Стайлза на свежий воздух, если тот слишком долго сидел в комнате и приносил ему есть.  
Готовил Дерек восхитительно и в таких количествах, что Стайлз, наконец, почувствовал, что отъелся на пару лет вперед.  
Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз наворачивает третью порцию того, что, похоже, должно было остаться еще и на завтрашний день, неодобрительно покачал головой и наставительно что-то сказал.  
\- Невероятно вкусно, чувак, - Стайлз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сытая истома расползается по всему телу. - Мне так повезло, что с моим обменом веществ я могу есть сколько угодно и всегда оставаться в хорошей форме. Лидия меня за это ненавидела.  
Дерек поджал нижнюю губу и покачал головой - Стайлз уже достаточно долго наблюдал за ним, чтобы понять, что на этот раз это сдерживаемая улыбка, а не недовольство.  
Дерек вообще был мастер по спрятанным улыбкам.

* * *

Ладно, работать на свежем воздухе было не самой лучшей идеей. Как и притащить всю рукопись с собой, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия. Стайлз, должно быть, слишком долго сидел на одном месте, потому что Дерек бесшумно появился за его плечом, держа в руках чашку крепкого восхитительно пахнущего кофе,  
который он поставил прямо перед Стайлзом и принялся наводить порядок на столе.  
Конечно же, потому что это была жизнь Стайлза, он поднял прекрасный тяжелый камень, придавливавший нескрепленные листы, и ветер подхватил их.  
И сдул прямо в пруд.  
\- О Господи, - Стайлз, как загипнотизированный, смотрел, как плоды его работы последних двух недель буквально пущены по ветру. - Это же почти половина книги.  
Дерек среагировал гораздо быстрее его - подбежал на самый край небольшого пирса и, прежде чем Стайлз успел возразить, принялся стаскивать с себя одежду.  
Хорошо, возможно, Стайлз и не хотел слишком возражать, потому что у Дерека была широкая прямая спина с татуировкой прямо между лопаток, и длинные ноги, и, Господи, он что, собрался прыгать в воду в такую погоду? Ненормальный.  
Стайлз и сам принялся стаскивать два слоя одежды, которые напялил на себя с утра, потому что было неловко стоять на берегу, когда кто-то собирает по водной глади твои, следует признаться, не самые гениальные мысли.  
\- Господи, как холодно, - у Стайлза сразу начали стучать зубы, но он слышал, как Дерек ругается непонятными ему словами.  
По крайней мере, он осознавал, что это ругань.  
\- Не могу поверить, что мы это делаем, - Стайлз отфыркивался, оглядываясь по сторонам, и не мог определиться, в какую сторону лучше поплыть. Дерек победно держал над головой спасенные листы и тянулся за остальными, продолжая говорить что-то осуждающим тоном.   
\- Мне нужно делать копии, - простонал Стайлз. - Надеюсь, ты никогда не прочтешь, что именно ты спасал.  
Дерек очутился где-то совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и волосы у него смешно прилипли ко лбу, и Стайлз почему-то расхохотался, громко и глупо, и пропустил момент, когда Дерек начал смеяться с ним.

* * *

На этот раз именно Стайлз принес им чай, предварительно убедившись, чтобы он был очень горячим. Не хватало еще простудиться из-за купания в декабре.  
\- Я назову в твою честь одного из героев, - пообещал Стайлз. - Или дам тебе десять процентов от выручки.  
Дерек не выглядел впечатленным, но его непроницаемое выражение лица испортила улыбка. Боги, ему шло улыбаться.  
\- Отвозить тебя моя любимая часть дня, - внезапно для себя признался Стайлз, и Дерек, хоть и не мог понять его, внезапно стал гораздо серьезнее.

* * *

На этот раз Стайлз украдкой бросал в сторону Дерека взгляды, пока оба они не обнаружили себя глядящими друг на друга, и Дерек отвернулся к окну.  
Стайлз никогда не думал, что тишина может быть настолько комфортной.

* * *

Джесси уже была полна вещей Стайлза, когда он подвез Дерека домой в последний раз.  
Стайлз ненавидел расставаться, а еще он так много не успел узнать о Дереке.   
\- Ну что же, надо прощаться, - Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, потому что Дерек смотрел на него слишком серьезно, и от этого становилось на порядок паршивее. - Было приятно узнать тебя, Дерек.  
Протянутую руку Дерек проигнорировал, вперившись взглядом в Стайлза, словно пытаясь найти в нем ответ на какой-то слишком сложный вопрос. Стайлз неловко пожал плечами и спрятал руку в карман. Он никогда не считал себя загадкой.  
Дерек сказал что-то своим уже знакомым Стайлзу хриплым голосом, и лицо у него в этот момент стало невероятно растерянным.  
А потом Дерек наклонился, прижался к его рту своим - у него были жесткие губы, и щетина непривычно колола щеки - и отстранился разом, развернулся и ушел.  
Стайлз отчего-то не смог пойти за ним.

* * *

\- Что происходит? - Скотт смотрел за лихорадочными сборами Стайлза, рассевшись на диване и подминая собой дивиди с программами для быстрого изучения языка. Португальского. - Куда ты собрался, в канун Рождества, думаешь, билеты еще будут в продаже?  
\- Мне надо, - Стайлз выдвигал ящики стола, пытаясь найти оставшиеся документы. - Мне очень надо. Очень сильно надо.  
Эллисон появилась в дверях комнаты с горячим какао, словно волшебная фея, и протянула кружку ему, а потом ловким движением вытащила из-под горы листов его паспорт.  
Эллисон была лучшим, что случилось в жизни Скотта, сразу после Стайлза.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - радостно возвестил Стайлз и шумно расцеловал ее в обе щеки. - Осталось собрать минимальное количество одежды и в бой.  
В дверь позвонили. Стайлз не обратил никакого внимания - рождественских песен он наслушался на год вперед, и еще одну компанию просто не пережил бы.  
\- Я открою, - вызвался Скотт, потому что у него песнопения вызывали восторг, и поцеловал Эллисон в щеку: - милая, проследи, чтобы он не запихнул в чемодан что-нибудь лишнее.  
Стайлз фыркнул и схватился за любимые джинсы. С сегодняшнего дня все, до чего он мог дотянуться, становилось его любимым. Эллисон покачала головой, но улыбаться не прекратила.  
\- Стайлз, - вопросительно-удивленно позвал от двери Скотт, и Стайлз закатил глаза. Словно они вернулись в старшую школу, и его друг звал его на помощь каждый раз, когда сталкивался с чем-то, выходящим за рамки его восприятия.  
\- Что, черт тебя дери, ты... - кажется, это выходило и за его рамки восприятия тоже, потому что в дверях его дома стоял Дерек и немного неуверенно улыбался.  
\- Привет, - сказал Стайлз, потому что привык говорить за них двоих. Он сказал это на португальском, просто потому, что мог.  
\- Привет, - в тон ему ответил Дерек и, вау, его английский действительно был хорош. - Я думаю, было бы зрелищно, если бы я сейчас попросил твоей руки.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - по инерции взмолился Скотт, все еще стоявший позади.  
Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и затащил внутрь, в тепло, к себе домой, наградив Скотта такой яркой улыбкой, что у того все возражения просто умерли. В конце концов, Скотт был его лучшим другом.  
\- Я хотел ехать к тебе, - сообщил Стайлз где-то на пути к кухне, где стояла теплая еда. - Узнал у Клариссы адрес.  
\- Значит, я спас тебя от общения с моей семьей.  
Ладонь у Дерека была огромной и теплой, и он крепко сжимал пальцы Стайлза.  
Это было ново, но невероятно правильно и приятно.


End file.
